


Rainy Days

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Disney Character Mention, Fluff, Loving Girlfriends, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nicknames, Polyamory, Stuffed Toys, Thunderstorms, enjoy the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Cuddles can make everything better.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I'm back! This is my first time publishing a poly fic so I don't know if I did this right. I hope I did. I hope y'all like it!

Alicia Clark was sitting in the living room of the apartment that she shared with her girlfriends, reading a book. It was just after lunch and she was enjoying the peace and quiet.

Her girlfriend, Althea, was in the bedroom down the hall taking a nap and her other girlfriend Diana, was sitting in the recliner to the right of her, knitting a scarf.

A lot of people didn’t think the three would last in a relationship but to their surprise, Althea, Alicia and Diana have been together for almost four years. The relationship worked well and the three had so much love for each other.

Diana and Alicia sat for about ten more minutes, listening to the rain hit the windows. It had been storming the past few days and today was supposed to be the worst of it, with the most rain and the highest chance for thunderstorms. It wasn’t long before lightning started to flash periodically, followed by low rumbles of thunder. It wasn’t enough to worry about and both ladies in the living room thought the storm had a calming effect to it.

Althea was a different story. Ever since she was little she hated thunderstorms. Even as an adult, she still hated them. Diana and Alicia hoped the storm wouldn’t get too loud and wake Al, but they knew with their luck that the scenario they were hoping for would probably never happen.

They were right.

Fifteen minutes after it started to thunder, a huge clap boomed outside, shaking the apartment. It was so loud that both Diana and Alicia knew that lightning must have struck something close to the apartment building. Both froze in their spots, praying that Al slept through it, but they knew they probably wouldn’t be so lucky.

Five seconds after the clap of thunder sounded, they heard a whimper come from the bedroom and almost immediately, the sound of Al’s bare feet patting down the hallway at an accelerated speed could be heard. She arrived at the living room pretty quick and Diana and Alicia looked at her. 

Althea was holding her plush Tigger that she got at the Disney store, along with Alicia’s plush Baymax and Diana’s plush Stitch. She looked like she was about to cry and both girls knew that they needed to do some damage control.

Diana put her knitting down and patted her lap.

“Come ‘ere Sweetie.”

Althea gave Alicia her Baymax before she went over by Diana, sitting on her girlfriend’s lap. Alicia didn’t really need Baymax at the moment so she sat the toy right next to her and put her book down. Even though Diana’s taking control of the situation, Althea might need her.

“I brought Stitch in case you were scared too.” Al said, her voice shaky.

“Thank you, Baby. That was very thoughtful of you to bring our comfort objects out.” Diana said, brushing some hair out of Al’s face.

The comfort objects had become a regular thing in their apartment. Growing up, Althea’s favorite tv shows, movies and books were the Winnie the Pooh ones so when they went to the Disney store and saw the plush Tigger sitting on the shelf, she of course had to get it.

The stuffed animal proved to be helpful after the first few weeks of getting it, allowing Althea to actually get some sleep at night. She’s had issues with nightmares in the past and if having a stuffed animal at night was going to help her sleep, Alicia and Diana were going to utilize it without shaming Al or making her feel bad about it.

Since the Disney store was packed with children when they went in, Althea almost didn’t buy the Tigger, self-conscious about what others would think. The only way she’d be comfortable buying it was if Diana and Alicia bought something too.

Alicia, loving Big Hero 6 at the time, bought a plush Baymax. He was a great cuddle buddy and while he didn’t get used as much as Al used her Tigger, he was still greatly loved by Alicia. 

Diana doesn’t need a comfort object while she sleeps and she’d rather hug one of her girlfriends if she needs a cuddle but to calm Althea’s nerves, she bought a little bean bag plush of Stitch, from Lilo and Stitch. He was cute and small, and Diana only used him from time to time. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Diana asked calmly.

“It woke me up.” Althea said grumpily, referring to the thunderstorm.

“Well that wasn’t very nice of it, was it?”

When Althea shook her head, Diana continued.

“Did you get any sleep while you were in there?”

“A little, but I’m still tired.”

“How about you loosen up your hold on Tigger there and go back to the bedroom. I’ll be in with my knitting in a moment.” She said, pointing to the stuffed animal that Althea had in a white knuckle death grip.

“You’re gonna sit with me?”

Diana nodded and said, “And I bet Alicia would be willing to come in too, and read while we relax.”

Alicia nodded, encouraging Al to agree with Diana and she got up, grabbing Baymax and her book.

Althea looked at both of her girlfriends and got up, hurrying off to the bedroom with Alicia following close behind.

Diana came in after a minute and she smiled when she saw her two loves on the bed waiting for her.

“How did I get so lucky to have the chance to have a beautiful angel and a gorgeous princess both be my girls?” She asked, giving them a smile.

Althea and Alicia giggled at their nicknames and pulled the covers back, inviting Diana to get in the middle of the king sized bed. Angel was Althea’s nickname and Princess was Alicia’s. Both girls loved when Diana used their pet names, it turned them into blushing, giggling piles of goo.

Diana got in bed and planted kiss after kiss to Alicia’s face, before turning and doing the same to Althea. Once everyone got their kisses, they settled down.

Alicia picked up her book and continued where she left off and Diana picked up her knitting. Althea snuggled against Diana’s side and hugged Tigger, shutting her eyes to fall asleep again.

The room was quiet again, except for the storm outside, of course, and the clicking of Diana’s knitting needles and the occasional flip of a page from Alicia’s book. 

It was perfect and cozy, and all three girls wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know me, I've shipped Diana and Alicia for a long time and I really hope they bring Diana back to Fear. Now with the new season, I also wouldn't mind if Althea and Alicia got together. My biggest dream would be Diana, Althea and Alicia being in a poly relationship on the show but since that's not happening now, I'm gonna write it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, see you all soon!


End file.
